Un sauvetage et ses conséquences
by Glaucopis
Summary: Après une aventure assez désagréable en mer,motre che Jean se trouve confronté à une femme mystérieuse. Qui est elle? Roy/Riza,Havoc/? C'est ma première fic,ne me bouffez pas!


_Me voici me voilà!( la panique se déclenche chez les paisibles lecteurs) Je poste ma première fic !J'y crois pas!C'est super!-  
_

_Un énorme merci à ma beta, Serleena,pour son appui et ses conseils.Merci infiniment senpai!  
_

_Et à mon amie chocolatée qui se reconnaitra,pour sa bonne humeur,son humour pétillant et ses super idées.A toi,camember n°3,membre à vie des NBT et des FONAFMA,co-fondatrice du Havoc fan club,un énorme merci!  
_

_Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'apartient pas,à mon grand regret,il apartient à maître Hiromu Arakawa et à Square Enix._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !(du moins je l'espère...)  
_

** Un sauvetage et ses conséquences**

Chapitre 1

La tempète faisait rage.  
D'énormes masses d'eau se dressaient vers le ciel avant de retomber brutalement en une gerbe d'embruns.La pluie torrentielle produisait un vacarme assourdissant en s'écrasant contre la superficie de l'eau.Ce grondement incessant ettait ponctué de coups de tonnerre retentissants.Le ciel était déchiré par des éclairs mauves qui illuminaient par moments la mer en furie.  
Un petit navire à voile était balloté par les flots déchainés.Son pont s'élevait,puis piquait violemment du nez.  
Un groupe d'hommes dont l'uniforme était recouverte par un ciré qui claquait au gré des vents s'accrochaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient aux rembardes de bois du bateau.  
-Et vous dites que c'est toujours comme ça par ici!» hurla le colonel Mustang au timonier, le seul membre de l'equipage qui paraissait totalement indifférentà l'enfer qui les entourait.

-Non,bien sur que non!On a de la chance qu'il fasse plutot beau aujourd'hui!» répondit celui-ci sur le meme ton pour se faire entendre au dessus du fracas des éléments déchainés.

-Argh,mais c'est pas vrai!» s'exclama le blond sous-lieutenant Havoc.

-J'ai l'estomac à l'envers...- gémit le sous-lieutenant Breda. Onaurait mieux fait de resterau port et d'attendre que ce maudit mauvais temps passe!»

-Allez vous arrêter de vous plaindre? Je vous rapelle que vous étiez tout aussi pressés de rentrer à Central que le colonel, malgré la tempète.» les sermonna le lieutenant Hawkeye tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber.

-Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de rentrer à l'interieur ?» proposa Breda.

Tous acquiesquèrent. De toute façon, la côte était proche. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.  
Ils venaient de terminer une mission purement diplomatique sur une île dans un pays voisin d'Amestris et avaient découvert la mer pour la première fois (**Petite note de l'auteur:**en effet, Amestris n'étant pas un pays côtier, il n'a pas accès a la mer.) Seulement,le voyage à l'aller avait été moins mouvementé qu'au retour.  
Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers les cabines. Au dernier moment, le navire fit une embardée extrêmement violente qui précipita les hommes à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière eux.

- Plus jamais... de voyages ... en bateau!» déclara le colonel en s'extrayant de sous le sous-lieutenant Breda, (qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas vraiment un poids plume).

- Parfaitement d'accord!» approuvèrent les deux sous-lieutenants.

-Aie! Colonel, vous venez de m'écraser un pied sur le visage! dit Havoc.Mais...attendez une seconde...où est le lieutenant Hawkeye? Elle était avec nous il y a un instant.»

- Oh mon dieu...» murmura le beau brun assailli par un terrible doute.

Il se relevèrent en un éclair et sortirent précipitamment.Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leur yeux les congela d'horreur.  
Le pont avait été balayé par une grande vague qui avait brisé les rembardes en bois et manqué de renverser le bateau. Le timonier se relevait en s'accrochant à la barre.Aucune trace du lieutenant sur le pont. Un cri de femme leur parvint depuis la mer.

- Elle est tombée à l'eau!» s'écria Havoc

- Femme à la mer !» cria inutilement le timonier. Il ne pouvait quitter la barre, le navire serait sans contrôle et chavirerait.

- Colonel,non! Vous ne savez pas nager!» s'exlcama Breda en ceinturant le colonel qui se débattait furieusement.

- Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi! Lâchez moi,c'est un ordre! Lieutenant! Lieutenant Hawkeye! RIZA !

Le sous-lieutenant avait un mal fou à le retenir de plonger.

- Havoc,viens m'aid... Havoc! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Sans perdre un instant,d'un geste souple,le grand blond avait retiré son ciré et sa veste d'uniforme.  
Il se tenait près du bord, l'eau dégoulinait de sa tête le long de son dos musclé, trempant le t-shirt noir qu'il portait. Il tourna la tète vers son supérieur, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une détermination terrifiante.

- Je la ramène,colonel.C'est promis.» fit-il d'un ton grave.

Et il plongea.

-HAVOC!» hurlèrent les autres.

Les voix de ses collègues se perdirent dans le rugissement de la tempête. L'eau froide le gifla violemment.Il remonta à la surface et tenta de s'orienter.Les vagues se dressaient devant lui, lui cachant la vue du bateau. Tout en pateaugeant énergiquement pour ne pas couler et éviter de se faire engloutirpar la houle, il touna la tete de droite à gauche pour repérer le lieutenant.  
Il la vit, l'espace d'un instant, entre deux masses d'eau. Elle se débattait déséspérément contre le courant. Elle ne savait pas nager,et seule sa déterminationla maintenait à la surface. Elle ne durerait pas longtemps.  
Il se dirigeait vers elle à grandes brassées quand une lame le percuta de plein fouet. Un objet dur le frappa violemment en pleine poitrine.C'était un des débris de la rembarre.  
Un craquement sinistre retentit.Il ne put retenir un hurlement et l'eau, surnoise ,en profita pour s'introduire dans sa bouche.Quand il tenta de tousser, une douleur déchirante manqua de le faire s'évanouir,sa vue se troubla, et les flots sombres se refermèrent au dessus de lui.

-Vous pensez qu'il vont s'en sortir ?» s'inquiéta Breda, les yeux rivés sur l'océan en furie.

Sur le pont,le sous-lieutenant Breda et le colonel Mustang s'étaient résignés à attendre et se morfondaient en scrutant la mer.

-Je l'espère,Breda,je l'espère.»

" _Je t'en prie,Havoc.Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si_ ... " songea Roy,mort d'inquiétude.

Tout était noir autour de lui. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir comme si une bête enragée la lacérait de l'intérieur. Il coulait lentement vers les profondeurs obscures, s'éloignant lentement de la surface et du monde des vivants.  
" _Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_ " se demanda-t-il en regardant les petites bulles de précieux oxigène s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et monter à la surface.  
Allait-il mourir ? Cette mer qu'il ne connaissait pas serait-elle son tombeau ? Si oui, qu'allait-il arriver à ses colllègues ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient être tristes,mais il finiraient par l'oublier. Le colonel se renfermerait sur lui-meme,comme d'habitude.  
Fuery pleurerait, ça ne fesait aucun doute. Il était tellement émotif.  
Qui sait,Breda perdrait peut-être quelques kilos... Et le lieutenant...bon sang ! S'il mourait, elle se noierait elle aussi ! Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si ça arrivait.  
Il tenta de se ressaisir. C'était son monde qu'il était en train de quitter ! Sa vie ! Central, le colonel, ses collègues, le soleil, les heures sup' le vendredi après-midi, le thé infect de la caserne...toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient sa vie particulière,unique. C'était sa vie à lui, et il ne laisserait pas la mer l'arracher comme ça !  
Et le colonel, à qui il avait promis de lui rapporter sa bien-aimée (car c'était évident,ilaimait le lieutenant Hawkeye)...  
Et ce lieutenant, qui en ce moment même, s'accrochait déséspérémentà la vie pour continuer à protéger le colonel ... Un colonel auquel il avait juré de vivre pour protéger ses subordonnés et pour l'aider à gravir les échelons ! Les images défilaient dans sa tête. Tous les moments passés ensemble, les dangers, les peurs, les rigolades...  
Non,il ne pouvait pas mourir! Il ne pouvait pas!  
Un timide rayon de soleil se montra au travers des nuages, et il la vit. Le lieutenant, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, avait perdu connaissance et coulait. Ses cheveux blonds s'étaient détachés et flottaient autour de sa tête. Elle était magnifique, bien que d'une paleur mortelle. On aurait dit une divinité de l'eau.  
Il rassembla toutes ses forces, ignora sa douleur et se mit à nager en sa direction.  
Il la rejoignit et entreprit de la remonter. Son corps inerte était lourd mais il parvint à crever la surface en une gerbe d'embruns.- Là ! Ils sont là !» s'exclama le lieutenant roux

La voix de Breda tira le colonel de ses funestes pensées. Il saisit une corde sur le pont et courut rejoindre son subordonné. En effet,deux têtes blondes émergeaient de la surface. Le visage de Havoc était crispé. Il était à bout de forces.

-Tenez bon!» cria Roy à ses deux subordonnés.

Il lança la corde vers eux. Le sous-lieutenant la saisit et l'enroula autour de don bras gauche, le droit étant passé autour de la taille du lieutenant. Le colonel et Breda les hissèrent le long de la coque.  
Ils retombèrent sur le pont. Le choc fit cracher une pleine bouchée de sang au sous-lieutenant, mais lesautres ne s'en aperçurent pas, à cause de la pluie.  
Sans même prendre le temps de souffler, Havoc se traîna vers le lieutenant Hawkeye et posa deux doigts sur son cou.

Silence. Tellement angoissant. Vivait-elle encore ou bien l'eau avait-elle eu raison de cette femme si forte, qui leur semblait à tous invincible?

- Colonel ! Vite! Aidez-moi,il faut la réanimer !» s'écria Havoc.

Sans perdre un instant, il défit les premiers boutons de la veste et de la chemise de l'uniforme de la femme, croisa ses mains sur son plexus et entreprit d'effectuer un message cardiaque. Il fit signe au colonel de s'occuper de la respiration artificielle.  
Celui-ci souleva la nuque du lieutenant, pinça fortement son nez et colla sa bouche sur la sienne.Il souffla. Se décolla. Souffla. Se décolla. Pendant dix minutes,ils s'activèrent à la réanimer, assistés par Breda.  
Leurs efforts furent récompensés alors qu'ils commencaient à perdre espoir. Un filet d'eau gargouilla au coin de la bouche de la femme. Elle toussa, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son séant.

-Riza! Tu est vivante! Oh,Riza !» s'exclama le colonnel, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Trop surprise au début pour réagir, elle se laissa ensuite aller et rendit son baiser à Roy.

- Riza...Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment mais... je t'aime.»

- Moi aussi colo...Roy.»

C'est étange. On s'aperçoit de combien on tient à quelque chose qu'au moment de la perdre.

- Colonel !»Intervint Breda très inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que...Havoc !»

Dès que le lieutenant avait repris connaissance, le blond s'était laissé tomber en arrière. La douleur tant retenue avait repris le dessus. Maintenant, il haletait ,une main appuyée sur sa poitrine.Un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres. Breda s'était agenouillé à ses cotés et lui soutenait les épaules.  
Ils s'approchèrent et se penchèrent sur lui. Quand il vit Riza,il lui adressa faible un sourire.

- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, lieutenant...

- Havoc, qu'est-ce que...?»

Hawkeye ne put terminer sa phrase. Il avait perdu conaissance.

Il entendait des voix. Deux voix. Des femmes. Où était-il ? Quelque chose lui serrait le torse. Un masque lui recouvrait le bas du visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. Lentement. La lumière crue qui venait de la fenêtre lui fit mal. Dans le fond de la pièce peinte en blanc, le lieutenant Hawkeye discutait avec une infirmière en examinant des radios.  
Il était à l'hopital ? Il tenta de se redresser.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent en entendant un gémissement de douleur et un bruit sourd.

-M.Havoc ! Vous ètes réveillé ! Surtout ne bougez pas !» dit l'infirmière en lui ôtant son masque à oxygène pour qu'il puisse parler.

- Aie ! Mais c'est que ça fait mal...» gémit celui-ci,une main crispée sur les bandages, sous son chemisier d'hopital.

Chaque respiration était comme un coup de poignard. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit quelque chose de frais essuyer la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front. Le lieutenant lui passait un linge humide sur le visage. Il lui sourit malgré la douleur qui le déchirait. Ce n'était pas un sourire amoureux, mais plein d'amité et de sollicitude.  
Elle fit de même. Riza s'était inquiétée un instant qu'il ne fut amoureux d'elle. Il avait quand même été sur le point de donner sa vie pour elle ! Cet amour l'aurait beaucoup attristée car c'était vers le colonel Mustang que ses pensées se dirigeaient chaque nuit avant de s'endormir, et elle n'aurait jamais pu rendre Jean heureux. Mais non. Havoc était juste un collègue et un excellent ami.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit le reste de la team Mustang pour entrer.

- Oh, bonjour tout le monde.» fit doucement le blond

- Bonjour Havoc , dit le colonel avec un sourire. Ca fait plaisir de te voir réveillé.

- Nous nous sommes faits un sang d'encre !» s'écria l'adjudant Fuery.

-Mais dis-moi, l'interrogea Breda. Quand est-ce-que tu as appris à nager ?»

- Gamin,avec mon frère. Il y avait un lac près de chez nous...» répondit l'interessé.

Puis il demanda:

«Que s'est-il passé après que ...»

- La tempète s'est calmée,et nous sommes rentrés à terre. Tu as été transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche, où tu as été opéré d'urgence. Il t'ont diagnostiqué une multiple fracture des côtes avec complications. En effet, deux d'entre elles ont perforé le poumon gauche, ce qui fait que l'air et le sang du poumon ont envahi la cavité pleurale (note de l'auteur: c'est l'espace entre les cotes et les poumons).» expliqua le colonnel.

- On appelle ce phénomène un hémopneumothorax. C'est la combination d'un pneumothorax et d'un hemothorax. Nous avons ici la racine grecque "hemo" qui...» compléta l'encyclopédie du Petit Falman.

- Ok merci Falman, c'est bon...» le coupa Breda d'un ton blasé.

- Bref,ça fait deux semaines que tu es dans le coma sous respiration artificielle.»

- Deux semaines ! Ouch !»

Jean reporta une main à sa poitrine.

- Ne vous forcez pas, M.Havoc. La fracture est loin d'etre ressoudée, dit l'infirmière en s'approchant. Vos collègues m'ont raconté ce que vous avez fait. Nager ainsi avec trois côtes cassées! -

Il rougit. Elle sentit ses joues se teinter.

- Bon, Havoc, on repassera, on a plein de travail en retard ...-»déclarèrent malicieusement les membres de sa team en s'éclipsant.

Sur le pas de la porte, le colonel prit le lieutenat Hawkeye par la main et se retouna vers le blessé.

- Havoc ... Il regarda tendrement la femme à ses cotés. Sans toi...je ne veux meme pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Merci. Merci beaucoup.»

Le blond sourit et fit un signe de la main comme pour dire: "A votre service."

- Je n'oublierait jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi, sous-lieutenant. Je vous suis éternellement reconaissante.» ajouta Riza en s'inclinant.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un peu moins de paperasse ?»demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Vous aimez toujours rigoler, à ce que je vois !» fit Riza avec un grand sourire,

- J'aurais au moins essayé.» soupira le sous-lieutenant.

Ils rirent tous, y compris Havoc bien que cela le fit souffrir.

- Bon, on va quand meme te laisser. Essaye de guérir vite.» reprit Roy après avoir ri.

- A vos ordres, colonel.»

- Eh bien, ça a l'air d'aller, dans votre équipe.» constata l'infirmière une fois que les deux tourteraux furent sortis.

- Ha ha, on peut dire ça, oui !»

Ils se turent un instant. Ce fut Havoc qui rompit le silence.

- Dites, mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas vu un paquet de cigarettes ? J'en ai toujours sur moi d'habitude.» questionna-t-il.

- Tout d'abord,arretez de me vouvouyer, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille peau. Je m'appelle Kylian. Kylian Culliford. Et deuxièmement, vos cigarettes ont été confisquées. Pas question de fumer avec un poumon dans cet état ! Il va falloir vous priver pendant... disons... - elle compta sur ses doigts avec un air innocent - . ..quatre mois ?»

- Hein ? Mais je...vous...tu es cruelle!» s'exclama Havoc ahuri.

Quatre mois sans fumer. My god. Pour lui c'était impossible. Il en avait besoin de ces cigarettes, c'était impératif, indispensable, vital même ! Misère. Il n'allait jamais tenir si longtemps. Autant l'achever tout de suite. Des volontaires ?

- Eh oui je sais. répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Il vous faudra me supporter quelques mois, je crains.

- Bon, d'accord. Se résigna-t-il. Mais à une seule condition.»

- Laquelle, M.Havoc ?

- Tu me tutoies aussi. Je m'apelle Jean, c'est un très beau prénom et j'aimerais bien qu'on l'utilise! bouda-t-il avec une moue gamine.

Kylian feignit d'y réfléchir tandis qu'il la matait discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Cette infirmière était vraiment très belle, avec ses cheveux roux gracieusement ondulés qui lui caressaient les épaules et ses grands yeux verts et brillants comme des émeraudes. En plus d'un corps de rêve...  
En effet, la combinaison minijupe-chemise typique des infirmières était bien révélatrice de ses formes...  
Sa réponse le tira de sa contemplation.

- D'accord ! Mais quel gamin tu fais !

- Je ne suis pas le seul, apparemment...» répondit-t-il du tac au tac.

- Remercie le ciel d'avoir trois côtes cassées ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.» rétorqua Kylian avec une mine de diable.

- Je prefère ne pas y penser.» sourit-il espiègle.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment jusqu'à ce que Kylian estime avoir trop fatigué son patient.  
Elle sortit en fermant doucement la porte. D'un coté et de l'autre du mur, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.  
Finalement, il n'allait pas ètre si désagréable, ce séjour à l'hôpital...  
Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son frère. Le blond posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se laissa presque aussitôt entraîner entre les doux bras de Morphée.

_Et voilà,le premier chapitre est fini._

_Je suis stressééééée!Sutout laissez des critiques,lachez vous,j'ai besoin de ça.Ca m'aide à progresser._

_PS:un petit encouragement ne serait pas de refus bien sur..._


End file.
